2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season(HHJ)
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (My Version) No one Can Edit Except Hurricanehunterjackson. Storms (Tropical Cyclones) Hurricane Arlene Arlene was a weak hurricane that didn't cause any damages or deaths. TRIVIA RECORD: This is the first "Hurricane Arlene" since 1987. Tropical Storm Bret Bret was a moderate tropical storm that killed eight people and caused $8 million (2017 USD) dollars in damage. Hurricane Cindy Cindy was a weak hurricane that didn't cause any damage, but killed two people. TRIVIA RECORD: Cindy is the earliest "C" forming storm on record, beating Chris in 2012. Hurricane Don Don was a strong hurricane that killed nine people and caused $3 billion (2017 USD) dollars in damage. It was the first major hurricane of the season. Tropical Storm Emily (Finn) Emily was a strong yet short-lived tropical storm that killed someone (one death) in Spain and didn't cause any damages. TRIVIA RECORD: Emily's formation date is the earliest for the 5th storm in any season, after 2005's Emily. SPECIAL NOTE: Emily is also known as European Windstorm Finn because its remnants entered the European windstorm area. Hurricane Franklin Franklin was a moderate hurricane that didn't cause any damages or deaths. TRIVIA RECORD #1: This is the first "Hurricane Franklin" on record. TRIVIA RECORD #2: Franklin has the earliest date on record for a season's sixth storm, surpassing 2005's Franklin. Tropical Storm Gert Gert was a short-lived tropical storm that didn't cause any damages or deaths. TRIVIA RECORD: Gert was tied for the earliest date of a season's seventh storm with 2005's Gert. Hurricane Harvey Harvey was a moderate hurricane that killed at least 50 people and caused $500 million (2017 USD) dollars in damage. TRIVIA RECORD #1: Harvey's formation on July 28 marks the earliest date for a season's eighth storm, beating 2005's Harvey. TRIVIA RECORD #2: With Harvey, the 2017 season is the first on record to have eight storms form before the end of July, surpassing the previous record of seven set in 2005. TRIVIA RECORD #3: This is the first "Hurricane Harvey" since 1993. Hurricane Irma Irma was a moderate hurricane that struck North Carolina, killing 23 people and causing $1 billion (2017 USD) dollars in damage. Hurricane Jose Jose was a weak hurricane that didn't cause any damages or deaths. TRIVIA RECORD: Jose's formation on August 18 marks the earliest date on record for a season's 10th storm to form, surpassing 2005's Jose. Hurricane Katia Katia was a weak hurricane that didn't cause any damages but a death in North Carolina. TRIVIA RECORD: This is the earliest 11th named storm of any kind, surpassing Katrina in 2005. Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Depression Twelve did not cause any deaths or damages. It lasted from 5 A.M. to 11 P.M., only 18 hours. Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Depression Thirteen killed someone in Africa but didn't cause any damage. TRIVIA RECORD: This depression is the first tropical cyclone to strike Africa since Tropical Storm Delta in 2005. Hurricane Lee Lee was a weak hurricane that caused five deaths and caused $2 million (2017 USD) dollars in damage. TRIVIA RECORD #1: Lee is the earliest forimng 12th storm of any kind, surpassing Luis in 1995. TRIVIA RECORD #2: This is the first "Hurricane Lee" on record. Hurricane Maria Maria was a strong hurricane that killed 50 people throughout Haiti and Cuba and caused $45 million (2017 USD) dollars in damage. TRIVIA RECORD #1: Maria's formation on August 31 marks the earliest date for a season's 13th named storm on record, surpassing 2005's Maria. TRIVIA RECORD #2: This is the first occurence of 13 tropical storms before August on record, breaking the previous record of 12 set in 1933, 1995, and 2005. Hurricane Ophelia Ophelia was a long-lived storm that killed three people and caused an unknown amount of damage. Hurricane Nate Nate was a weak hurricane that didn't cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Philippe Philippe was a moderate tropical storm that killed two people and caused no known damage. Hurricane Rina/Jova Rina was the last hurricane of 2017.Rina crossed into the East Pacific on October 16. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2017 season. This list is the same list used in the 2011 season, except for Irma, which replaced Irene. The name Irma was used once before, in 1978. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Jackson's Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Destructive seasons